I'm your Equal Jackson
by CenerdiaDarkia
Summary: When a girl is found at the bottom of the lake , People get suspicious of who she is
1. Suprise found

The alarming sound of people running around had woken me up. I glanced at the morning sun wondering what was going on. I got dressed fast, armoured up, and ran outside. The children of Apollo were running around I ran over to a new camper and grabbed her arm.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

She looked almost scared but replied, "Something has been found at the bottom of the lake."

I did not understand why it was so important. I found loads of things at the bottom of the lake.

"PERCY!" Annabeth's frantic voice called over to me.

I looked around and noticed her. I ran over to her fast.

"I don't understand..." I started to say

"Percy... Connor and Travis need your help getting the thing out. It's huge," Annabeth ponted over to the dock.

I, still confused, walked over to the dock and saw the Stoll brothers with a huge rope trying to pull the item.

"Percy, a little help here?" Connor said to me.

"What am I meant to do?" I asked.

"Get in there and find some way of getting this thing up," Travis replied,

I dived into the cold water and followed the long rope that lead into a huge bush of plants. I used Riptide to cut through the plants and then saw what the rope was attached to. A beautiful stone coffin engraved with many symbols. I swam over to it and tried to budge the lid but with all the water pressure it was hard. So I did the next best thing. I used my power to make the coffin lift through the water and up to the surface. I swam up helping the Stoll brothers get it up onto shore. There was a gather of campers around the shore line. They must have been woken up by the commotion. I looked around the large coffin

"JACKSON, WHAT IS IT?" Clarisse's voice shouted through the crowd as she ran towards me followed by Annabeth and Chiron. He trotted over, his face was not full of shock… I did not know what he was showing. He brushed his fingers across the lid muttering in Greek. The symbols on the coffin glowed and then the lid lifted. Annabeth and I pushed the stone lid of and onto the floor. I was fully expecting the coffin to hold treasures, bones, or even nothing, but to my surprise, it was neither of the three Inside was a young girl.

Before anyone could say or do anything, the girl gasped awake. Her blue eyes opened fast. She was breathing hard.

"We need helpI called in the direction of the Apollo campers. The girl that I had spoken to earlier ran over with a bottle of nectar. I poured some into her mouth. She turned limp and fainted. Some of the Apollo campers pulled her onto a gury and ran her to the infirmary. I looked over to Chiron but he had disappeared. I then looked over to Annabeth who looked as confused as I felt. Why was she locked in a coffin and by who?


	2. Awakning

Percy's POV

I had spent all day in the infirmary with the mysterious girl, asking myself over who she was. She looked strangely familiar and yet I don't know where I have seen her. Her long black hair was now dry and was curling around her face. Her long thick eyelashes covered her eyes that were still closed. I vaguely remember her eyes. They were perfectly blue. They were beautiful. Her skin was a pale colour but it was stone cold. If it was not for the fact she was breathing, I would have thought she was dead. The sound of hooves came across the wooden floor. I turned around and noticed Grover.

"Chiron has called upon a camp meeting in the coliseum in five minutes. He wants everyone there," he said, coming over to me placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked down at the girl.

"I just don't understand…"

"Maybe that is what Chiron wants to talk about," Grover held out his hand to me to help me up from the floor. I took his hand and got dragged up.

"She will be fine." Grover nodded to the door. I took one glance at the girl and then headed out with him into the summer day.

The camp seemed to have calmed down slightly but it is what everyone was whispering about when they walked into the Amphitheater I had some unsure looks from other campers but I kept on looking ahead. Grover and I sat down and looked around as Chiron walked in. He looked tired.

"So you all know what was found in the lake early hours of this morning. Now I bet you are all wondering who she is and why she was in the lake. Her name is Alena Marie De Fresa, She went missing not long after the great prophecy was told. She was a member of camp..."

"Who would do such a thing?" I turned my head when one of the Aphrodite kids spoke up. Chiron went silent and was about to say something when one of the Apollo kids rushed in.

"She is awake."

The whole Amphitheater went silent and then Chiron said, "Everyone go back to your normal day to day activities."

He walked out fast. I stood up and was about to walk after him when Grover grabbed my arm.

"Let her rest Percy. We will see her later."

I sighed and nodded before heading out the back.

Why would anyone do that to her? Whatever did she do?


	3. Where am i?

Alena's pov

After my moment of being awake I could feel my body slowly healing. I had woken up to see the greenest eyes I have ever seen. Must have been a son of Poseidon. Haven't seen One of those in a while. I remember that my whole body was wet. Where had I been? Did I fall in the lake and he found me? Saved me ? I was such a clutz it was so like me if I did. But why did he have shock on his face and why were there so many people around? And why was there stone around me? It felt like forever since that moment I had opened my eyes, but when I did I was in a completely different place. I was in the infirmary. I recognised it, but then again, it felt different. The whole place seemed to be new. I tried sitting up but my whole body seemed stiff. I held my elbow where it hurt to move. The place seemed empty. A young blonde girl came over to me offering me a glass that I was guessing was Nectar since when I took a sip it tasted like warm lamb.I sat up slowly with the help of the girl. The sound of four hooves made me turn my head and saw Chiron walk in. He looked like he haven't slept in days.

"What happened Chiron? Where am I? This is not the infirmary I remember," i asked

"We are in Camp Half-Blood Alena. But..." Chiron shook his head.

"Chiron, it's okay. Tell me." I looked at him reassuringly not knowing what he was about to say, but it did not seem good.

"You have been in a coffin in the lake for 70 years."

My eyes widened in shock but also in fear. Why would someone do that to me?

"It was sealed so you could not esc…"

"Why would someone do this Chiron? Why did no one come looking for me? Oh my gods what did my mum think? Is she okay?" there was total panic in my voice. I started to hyperventilate. He looked at me.

"Lena, please calm down!" Chiron used a softer tone.

I controlled my breathing and held my head.

"70 years locked away…" I was trying to think about what I had missed. Had the great prophecy been fulfilled?

"Lena, someone had done this to you for a reason. We need to find out this reason, but you need to get back to your normal life. New era, new beginning,"

"You think it's that easy…" I trailed off

"I think you can do it. Make new friends. I think you should try being friends with Percy since he is the one who fished you out of the lake."

"Son of Poseidon right? I remember him," I sat up properly, crossing my legs.

"Yes. I don't want this event to stop you. You have potential to do great things. Maybe it's time to show your father that you deserve to be claimed," Chiron looked at me with a smile.

I smiled back at him and got up to give him a hug. He had always been a father figure to me since I joined the camp.

"Thank you."

His hug back was hesitant. Something was wrong, but he would not tell me. I pulled away and looked at him.

"You're welcome. Maybe you should move into the big house for now," Chiron said to me

"You're kidding me right? I want to be back in there with the other campers!" I joked and smiled.

"Your chose. Your old weapons are safe away just in case you ever came back," he smiled and trotted out.

I looked outside to the camp wondering what life would bring me now. He was right. This is a new life. A chance to start new, to prove myself. Maybe my father wound finally claim me.

Chapter 3 completed. I don't own Percy Jackson or any of its amazing characters but I do own Alena. She is my own character.

You have seen better into Lena's and Chiron's friendship. If you as fans have any comments please do Privet message me or even comment your thoughts hear. I would love to hear your thoughts on Lena and her story line so far. I might make this Fanfic a start to a chain of fanfics with the same characters.


End file.
